


Shadows in MistClan

by ragingenby



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Gore, Mild Language, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingenby/pseuds/ragingenby
Summary: (I took inspiration for this work from both the Warriors series by Erin Hunter, which this is actually heavily inspired by, and Hamilton the Musical by Lin-Manuel Miranda. All the characters themselves were created by yours truly)A group of four ragtag apprentices, all from different backgrounds, must come together a save a Clan that most know nothing about. With the guidance of the Stars, they will try their hardest to save MistClan from downright extinction and bring them back to join the other Clans. However, will their efforts be enough to save a whole Clan? Will they lose some friends along the way?(Sorry if this sounds bad, I don't know how to write summaries)
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website, so do bear with me. Although, I do hope you enjoy this series? Maybe? I don't know. I started writing this on a whim during class because I was bored, and now here we are.

**Allegiances**

**Leader**

Ripplestar- A tall, large, well-built tom with short pale gray fur and pale blue eyes.

**Deputy**

Harepelt- A small, lean tom with brown fur and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat**

Specklewish- A small she-cat with light gray fur, speckled with darker flecks of gray, rounded ears, and green eyes.

**Warriors**

Brackenberry- A lean tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes.

Swiftheart- A large, broad-shouldered white and brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

Burrfang- A lithe gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Talonclaw- A well-built dark brown tom with a torn right ear and dark green eyes.

Duskscar- A large, smoky gray tom littered with scars and light blue eyes.

Applesnow- A lean, light brown tabby tom with splashes of white on his chest and paws, and amber eyes.

Snowfern- A small white she-cat with gray eyes.

Moonpetal- A blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes.

Gorsewhisper- A dark gray tom with a white tail-tip and pale green eyes.

Blizzardheart- A white tom with gray at the tips of his ears and tail, and blue eyes.

Stormfire- A black tom with ginger paws and brown eyes.

Stoneskip- A pale gray tabby tom with bright green eyes.

Nettletail- A golden tabby tom with spiked tail fur and amber eyes.

Sootpelt- A small, dark gray tom with gray eyes.

Aspenflight- A light brown and ginger tom with dark brown eyes.

Sandfur- A sandy-ginger tom with green eyes.

Graypelt- A gray tom with amber eyes.

Goldentail- A golden she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Crowpaw- A small, lithe light gray tom with white paws and violet-purple eyes.

Dustpaw- A white and dark brown tom with darker brown spots on his muzzle, a dark brown left back paw, ginger muzzle, a dark brown tail, and bright amber eyes.

Lynxpaw- A brown and darker brown tabby tom with brown ear tufts, a bushy tail, and golden eyes.

Oakpaw- A large, stocky, well-built dark brown tom with a bobtail, huge paws, and dark green eyes.

Nightpaw- A large brown and darker brown tabby tom with golden eyes.

Shadepaw- A dark gray tom tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Owlpaw- A lean, light brown tom with dark gray eyes.

Fallenpaw- A small black and brown tom with pale green eyes.

Firepaw- A large, reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

Scorchpaw- A ginger, gray, and white tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Poppypaw- A brown and lighter brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.

Rosepaw- A cream and light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes.

Flowerpaw- A tan and ginger tabby she-cat with rounded, folded ears and pale yellow eyes.

Quietpaw- A ginger, black, and white tom with green eyes.

Amberpaw- A cream she-cat with amber eyes.

Smokepaw- A light gray tom with golden eyes.

  
  


**Queens** (Cats expecting or nursing kits)

Pinepool- A tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes.

Willowleaf- A white and light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Elders**

Redclaw- A reddish-brown she-cat with lighter reddish paws and dull blue eyes, blind in the left eye.

Dappleshine- A once-beautiful brown and white dappled she-cat with green eyes.

Cloudburr- A white tom with blue eyes.

Whitetail- A black she-cat with a white tail and amber eyes.

**Rogues**

Ash- A gray and lighter gray tabby cat with dark blue eyes.

Cheri- A black and white she-cat with light blue eyes and black tufts of fur on her ears.

Ross- A round, short black and white she-cat with brown eyes and a bushy tail.

Bailey- A light brown tom with patches of white fur and amber eyes.

Brown- A dark brown tom with icy blue eyes.

Rena- A pale cream she-cat with green eyes.

Amy- A ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Kristi- A white and pale cream she-cat with blue eyes.

Fire- A dark ginger, cream, and white she-cat with olive green eyes.

Sand- A tan she-cat with green eyes.

Mint- A tan and brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

Rags- A large, well-built brown tom with amber eyes.

Adder- A tan and brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Thistle- A dark gray tom with dark brown eyes.

Soleil- A calico tom with emerald green eyes.

Jay- A light gray and darker gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Flint-A dark gray she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

  
  


**Kittypets**

Moose- A large brown tom with amber eyes.

Petal- A pale ginger and white she-cat with pale golden eyes.

Francis- A blue-gray tom with green eyes.

Emmy- A cream she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

Evan- A pale ginger and tan tabby tom with pale blue eyes and white paws.

  
  


**Barn Cats**

Raven- A black she-cat with a white chest and pale blue eyes.

Cherry- A black and gray she-cat with white ears and paws, and amber eyes.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A small, gray-flecked she-cat bounded across an open field, filled with the sounds of birds singing and bugs humming. She skidded to a halt as she noticed a starry form, staring solemnly into a pool of water. She padded up and sat next to them. “You came.” The starry form murmured, not looking up from the pool of water. 

“Of course,” The she-cat replied easily. “Who am I, to reject a summon from the Stars.” The starry form laughed, finally turning their gaze on the she-cat. 

“It’s been too long, Specklewish.” The starry form sighed. Specklewish nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, much too long, Minnowleap,” Specklewish purred. Her expression suddenly grew grave. “But there must be a reason you summoned me here so urgently.” Minnowleap’s playful expression disappeared, and his eyes grew dark. 

“There has been a new prophecy. This one...may destroy what’s left of your Clan altogether,” Specklewish’s eyes grew wide, but she didn’t interrupt. “Evil will rise and drown the Clan, but the Crow, Lynx, Oak, and Dust will drive it back and lead the Clan back to join the Others, and peace will only come with the settling of the Dust.” 

“W-what does that mean?” Specklewish breathed. Minnowleap looked away. 

“This is something you need to figure out on your own. I can’t help you. I’m sorry.” As he finished, the world began to sway. Specklewish staggered, falling onto the ground. Minnowleap shouted to her, but his voice was muffled. A wave of red came up from the pool and swept Specklewish away, half-conscious. 

**~ ~ ~**

Specklewish blinked her eyes open suddenly, breathing raggedly. Pulling herself to her paws, she glanced around. Cats stood around her, listening intently to the silhouettes of four warriors. Suddenly, the forest floor trembled and Specklewish turned to see a group of cats burst out of the trees, yowling and hissing. Specklewish tried to dodge, but the cats just passed right through her, as if she wasn’t there. 

The four warriors led the other cats to face the group, fending them off. Blood stained the ground, steadily rising like a river. Specklewish tried to shout, but no cat seemed to hear her. The smell of blood was suffocating, and she could feel her eyes start to water. But just as suddenly as the fighting started, it stopped. 

The scene blurred and changed, and now the four warriors were leading a group of cats, much smaller now, into the mountains. On the other side, were three more groups of cats, awaiting their arrival. She strained to make out who the new cats were, but they were shrouded in shadow. 

With a gasp, she opened her eyes once again. She looked around widely, tring to gain her bearings. She realized she was back in the medicine den and let herself relax. _What did all that mean?_ She sighed and curled up again in her nest, suddenly exhausted. _I’d better speak to Ripplestar about it in the morning._ With that, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall back into a fitful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go, please comment any suggestions or critiques you may have. I definitely want to hear from you guys and I'm always ready to improve my writing. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dust crouched down, eyes fixed on the mouse scuttling about on the sidewalk. He inched forward before springing out of the bush and trapping the mouse under his paw. He quickly delivered the killing bite, before it could squeal. Letting out a sigh, he turned his gaze to a bush. “Just come out already,” He growled. “I know you’re there.” There was silence for a few moments, but then the bush rustled and a tan and brown tabby tom strutted out, head raised high.

“Oh, hello, Dusty. Did you catch some prey for me today?” He purred, glancing towards the mouse at Dust’s paws. Dust snorted irritably.

“As if,” Dust snapped. “Go dig in some trash cans if you're too lazy to catch your own prey, Adder.” Adder let out a low growl. 

“I’ll give you two options: you either give me the prey now or we’ll have to fight for it. And I’ve got my boys backing me.” Dust laughed. 

“We already fought once, and it didn’t end well for you. Unless, of course, you _want_ to go limping off with missing clumps of fur. Besides, there’s only one other cat with you. I’m assuming it’s Mint.” Adder flexed his claws with annoyance. 

“S-shut up. Just give me the prey and we’ll be on our way. Besides, you’re just a kid, you can’t beat me twice in a row,” Adder hissed. Dust took the mouse in his jaws and turned away, padding towards a nearby alleyway. “Hey! Don’t ignore me! Get back here!” Adder began to follow after him, fur fluffed up with anger. Dust turned suddenly, glaring at Adder with narrowed eyes.

“One more step and I’ll rip your throat out.” Dust mumbled past the mouse in his mouth. Adder flinched, backing up nervously. Adder opened his mouth to speak before thinking better of it and running off, disappearing into a different bush, just outside the house of a twoleg. Dust let out an irritated snort, turning and padding into the alleyway. At the very end of the alleyway was a tall wooden fence, rotting in some places. Dust bunched his muscles, preparing to leap over it, but paused when he heard a faint mew. He turned and noticed a small ginger kitten mewling from a box, which was hidden by a bag of trash. 

“Hey, kid, you’d better shut up. Mewling like that is just gonna attract attention and get you killed.” Dust mumbled. The kitten turned their head, startled. 

“I’m s-sorry, mister. I just...I was hoping someone would find me.” Dust sighed, turning his head away. 

“Yeah, well, maybe try down the street. Ask Soleil, he’ll probably have answers.” The kit shrank back. 

“The thing is, that’s where I escaped from. I can’t go back, they’d kill me.” Dust let out an annoyed huff before dropping the mouse next to the box.

“Eat it and get out of here.” Dust grumbled, leaping up onto the fence and balancing precariously. 

“Wait, mister. Can I come with you?” The kit begged. Dust stifled a growl and leaped back down. He ordered the kit to take the mouse in their jaw before taking the kit by the scruff and leaping back onto the fence. As he prepared to land on the other side, two burly cats ran into the alleyway.

“There he is! Get the tom!” One snarled. Dust heaved a sigh, disappearing over the fence. He landed lightly and began to run, the cats trying to scramble over the fence. Dust made his way down the sidewalk, leaping over a puddle over water. In the distance, he could hear the cats yelling and cursing, but he paid them no mind. He slowed as he came to a dumpster. Glancing around, he slipped behind it and into a hole in the wall. He set the kit down and looked around before fixing his gaze on a ginger tabby she-cat. 

“Hey, you there. Is this your kid?” Dust asked. She jumped up and raced over to him, taking one look and the kit and bursting into tears. 

“Oh, my little Ginger. I’m glad you're right.” She sobbed, pulling Ginger close to her.

“I missed you, Mama.” Ginger whimpered, dropping the mouse and burying his face into her fur. Dust twitched his ears and shuffled his paws awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but how did you get separated from your kit?” Dust asked the she-cat. She looked up, her eyes sad. 

“I hadn’t been able to catch enough prey to pay Soleil back for his protection, so he took Ginger away as compensation.” She murmured. Dust’s eyes widened, taken aback. 

“He really went that far? You should probably resort to the housecat life at this point, it isn’t safe for you anymore out here. That, and there seems to be a search party going around looking for the kid.” The she-cat let out a gasp, pulling Ginger closer to her. 

“But how would we get a twoleg to take us in?” She asked.

“I have a friend who can help you out. Stay here and hide, since Soleil’s cats are milling about. I’ll be back soon.” Dust said, turning to leave. 

“Thank you for everything.” The she-cat murmured, just before Dust disappeared through the hole. _Why am I helping strangers? I should be focused on finding food._ Dust sighed, padding out of the alleyway and sprinting across the street. He leaped onto a dumpster, and from there jumped onto a low, flat roof of a building. There lay a box, where a gray tabby was sleeping. They looked up at Dust’s approach.

“Ash, hey. I have two cats, one full grown and one kitten, who need a home. They’re currently in the hole in the wall, behind the dumpster. Can you and the others help?” Dust asked, bowing his head respectfully. Ash waved a paw, dismissive to the formality, and nodded, stretching before racing to the edge of the roof and simply leaping straight off. Dust watched as Ash reappeared on the ground, trotting away towards the dumpster. Dust carefully made his way down from the roof before racing after Ash.

**~ ~ ~**

Ash had taken the cats away to go find a good home for them. Dust was glad for them, of course, but he had taken a lot of time out of his day to help them. So much so, that night had fallen and all the good garbage scraps were taken. He curled up in his bush, trying to get to sleep, but his stomach kept growling. _Why’d I give my mouse to that kid? Fox dung._ Dust draped his tail over his nose, closing his eyes. Eventually, he managed to fall into unconsciousness.

As Dust blinked his eyes open, he jumped up, looking around wildly. He wasn’t on the streets anymore, instead he was in a starry forest with birds singing and bugs buzzing. Dust sat down, dazed. “Where am I?” He asked no one in particular.

“You’re visiting the Stars,” A voice chirped from behind him. Dust whipped around, claws unsheathed. A starry form sat there, smiling softly. “Relax, Dust, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Dust allowed himself to relax slightly, and sheathed his claws.

“Who are you and how do you know my name?” Dust quipped. The starry form laughed. 

“My name is Minnowleap, and I’m pretty much just a messenger for the cats of the Stars. It’s just kinda my job to know about the cats called here.” 

“...Okay, I guess,” Dust said, sitting now. “But why am I here? I’m not all that important.” Minnowleap only laughed harder. 

“You really don’t comprehend just how important you are.” Dust tipped his head, confused, but jumped when a burly dark brown tom appeared, looking equally as confused. 

“Uh, hi.” The tom murmured nervously.

“Oh, hello, Oak! Welcome,” Minnowleap purred. “Now we’re just waiting for-” He cut himself off as two more cats appeared, one somewhat apprehensive while the other was more relaxed. 

“Minnowleap?” The light gray tom asked. Minnowleap nodded affirmatively.

“Now, come and sit around here,” Minnowleap said, motioning to a pool of starry water that suddenly appeared. Cautiously, Dust approached and sat down, the others following suit. “Dust, the rogue. Oak, the barn cat. Tufty, the housecat. Crowpaw, the Clan cat. You have all been chosen by the Stars to fulfill a prophecy. MistClan will be in grave danger, and only you four will be able to drive out the darkness and lead MistClan back to their place with the other Clans.” Dust let out a snort.

“This sounds like a Clan matter to me. Why am I involved?” Dust asked, tail twitching with mild annoyance. The brown tabby tom shifted his paws nervously. 

“What he says is true. I’m just a housecat. I don’t have any connections to the Clans, as they’re called.” Tufty murmured. Minnowleap dipped his head in understanding. 

“Whether directly or indirectly, and whether you are aware of it or not, you all have connections to the Clans. And whatever happens to the Clans, will affect how you live your lives,” Dust watched as the other three cats shifted nervously. Minnowleap’s gaze grew sympathetic. “Hey, I didn’t mean to scare you kids. I know it’s a lot to take in.” 

“What would be our best course of action then?” Oak asked, face grave. Minnowleap tipped his head in thought.

“I think it would be best if you all joined MistClan with me; that way we could deal with whatever threat head on. And we’d also gain some combat training.” Crowpaw added. Dust stared at them incredulously.

“Are you guys actually considering joining some random Clan we’ve only heard of from stories just to save them? Yeah, whatever happens will affect us too and we might have connections there, but so what? We can always just leave.” Minnowleap nodded.

“What you say is true, but...this threat could prove to be a problem to not just the Clans, but to catkind as a whole.” 

“And what makes you think that a bunch of kids could take on whatever this threat is?” Dust quipped. Minnowleap perked up a little at that. 

“This is where I get to help you guys out. So, you already have exceptional abilities in one aspect, such as Oak and his strength. Now, I get to enhance those powers of yours, and they’ll help you defeat the darkness.” No one spoke, instead quietly taking everything in. After a while, Crowpaw spoke up.

“...I’m already in MistClan, so I guess I’ll do it.” Crowpaw decided. Minnowleap smiled, dipping his head.

“I guess I’ll help too.” Oak added softly. Tufty looked from Oak to Minnowleap and back again.

“I-if I can learn how to fight well, then maybe it’ll be worth it.” He said. 

“Fine,” Dust growled. “I’ll help. Although I don’t think it’s really worth it.” Minnowleap nodded to them. 

“All right. Before you wake up, allow me to enhance each of your abilities,” Minnowleaf dipped a paw into the puddle before pressing it to Dust’s head. Dust tensed up as searing, burning pain rushed through him. He tried to pull away, but his body wouldn’t follow. “For you, Dust, I enhance your awareness of your surroundings.” Minnowleap murmured, pulling his paw away.

Dust staggered backwards, his head throbbing dully. Slumping down, everything grew muffled and blurry, before morphing into sharp clarity. The prey scents of the starry forest were much stronger now, he could make out each individual bird’s voice from one another. He struggled to get to his paws, but stumbled and fell over once again, vision blurring and blackness encroaching on the edges. As his eyes closed, he could faintly hear Minnowleap calling to him.

“You will meet each other soon, be prepared. I will lead the way.”

**~ ~ ~**

Dust woke with a start, sides heaving. He looked around and realized he was back in his bush. _Did that all really just happen, or am I going crazy?_ His head still hurt, but the pain was bearable. Light filtered in through the leaves, dappling the inside of the bush with soft accents of light. Dust got to his paws and stretched widely, sliding out of his bush. As he did so, he caught the scent Ash, along with three other cats. He turned and saw them approaching, before running up to them. “Ash, hey. How are Ginger and his mother? Are they settling in alright?” Dust asked. Ash waved their paw, this time in a reassuring manner, before making a few complex patterns of paw motions. Cheri, a black and white she-cat, stood next to them, watching their movements carefully.

“They say not to worry, and that Ginger and his mother are both doing quite well in their new home. They are both very grateful to you for your help.” She interpreted. _Wait, those motions had meaning behind them?_

“T-thank you.” Dust replied, dipping his head respectfully. Cheri rolled her eyes.

“I believe we’ve already told you there’s no need to be so formal.” She mewed easily. 

“Ah, right. Sorry about that. Who’s the new guy?” Dust questioned, staring at a light brown tom with patches of white fur.

“Oh, I’m Bailey. Nice to meet you, Dust. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Bailey purred, smiling softly. 

“That reminds me, I’ll be leaving the neighborhood today.” Dust suddenly said. Ross gasped.

“What? Why? You’re really fun and cool and you make things around here much more interesting.” She exclaimed. Dust laughed and shrugged.

“Well, it’s kinda complicated. But I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back. I’ll really miss you guys though.” Ross sniffled and stepped forward, placing her head on his shoulder. 

“Good luck then, Dust. We’ll miss you.” She murmured. Ross pulled away and smiled before turning away. 

“Regards, Dust.” Bailey said, dipping his head. Ash raised a paw to their own head, in a sort of salute. 

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” Cheri stated. Dust felt touched, never truly experiencing such earnest care before.

“Thank you guys, so much. You don’t know how much it means to me.” Dust sniffed. Ross laughed.

“Of course. We care about you.” Dust was about to reply when he caught the soft, almost spicy scent of the stars. He turned sharply to see Minnowleap sitting nearby, watching them with a gentle gaze. 

“I’ve got to go now, but I’ll try to come back and visit. I promise.” Dust said, padding over to Minnowleap. 

“Ready?” Minnowleap asked. Dust’s gaze grew apprehensive.

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Now let’s get going before I change my mind.” Dust grumbled. Minnowleap laughed.

“I thought you’d say that. Come on.” He chuckled, padding down the street, and Dust begrudgingly following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go, please comment any suggestions or critiques you may have. I want to hear from you guys. Thanks for reading!


End file.
